Don't listen to a word I say
by PottsXStark
Summary: One of Tony's enemies kidnapped Pepper and replaced her with an android to steal Tony's Iron Man specs! One shot. Rated T for um threating violence? XD


**(Soooo heres the dealio I'm trying to write as many stories as I can because 1.) My spring break is half over so when school starts up again I will most likely be too busy again to write. On a school week I'd make time on Mondays and Thursdays and if I'm not busy over the weekend :P and 2.) I'm stuck at home until 3:30….3.) It's just fun to write XD stories come so easy to me that's why I finish them in one day LOL)(Enjoy this one-shot)**

"Justin we have successfully made the serum" said a man in a lab coat. "Excellent" Justin said with an evil smirk on his face staring outside from his window. Pepper yawned, she had never been this exhausted before. She rested her head against her locker door and closed her eyes. "What time did you go to sleep Pep?" said Tony. "Five" she mumbled. "Why so late?" Tony asked. "Hacking…" Pepper said before she yawned. "Lemme guess trying to get into those FBI files again?" he asked.

"Obadiah" Pepper said. "But why?" Tony asked. "Ugh, no more questions!" Pepper said annoyed as the bell rang and she walked to class. She walked into her math class and chose a seat in the back of the room. She dropped her bag and plopped on the chair resting her head on the desk. Tony took a seat next to her and Rhodey sat next to Tony. The bell rang and class started. "Everyone read the theory on page 227 through 230" said the math teacher writing the page on the board. Pepper grabbed her book and propped it up to cover her head and make it look like she was reading when she was really getting some shut eye.

She fell asleep within the next minute which wasn't her intent because she was afraid the teacher would call on her. "Alright….hmm…Potts please explain the theory to me please" said the teacher. Tony looked over at Pepper and saw she was completely knocked out. "Psst Pepper wake up!" he whispered nudging her. Pepper woke up, she lifted her head and saw the teacher right in front of her. "Potts…..explain the first word which is the quadratic equation" he said. Pepper was terrified, she looked down at the title of the theory. "Come on Pepper you know this, they taught you last year." she said to herself.

"Um may I?" she said pointing to the board. "It's just that I have a way of explaining things, ehehe" Pepper said. The teacher nodded and Pepper walked up to the big white board and grabbed a red marker. She took a deep breath. "The polynomial which can be expressed in the form of ax2 + bx + c = 0, then we say that the equation is in the form of quadratic polynomial. "She said while writing the equation down.

"Here we say that a, b, c are the real Numbers and we must remember that a 0, since if we have a = 0, the equation will convert into a linear equation in place of the quadratic equation." She said. "If we say that alpha (α) and beta (β) are the two roots of the Quadratic Equation and their sum of the root i.e. α + β is written as = - coefficient of 'x' / coefficient of x2. Also the products of the roots is written as α * β = c/a," she said. She turned to the class and everyone looked at her stunned. "Umm….yes that is correct…." Said the teacher. Pepper closed the marker and set it down and walked back to her desk.

"What's up with the math smarts?" Tony whispered. "I was already taught this" she said. "That was some save" Rhodey whispered. "Yup….."Pepper said. At free period Pepper walked up to the roof, sat on the floor with her head leaning on a crate with her arms crossed and tried to sleep. Tony walked up to the roof shortly after. "Hey Pep why don't you just go home early?" Tony asked. "Would if I could" she said. "Call your dad?" he suggested. "On a mission…" she said. "Um skip?" Tony suggested. "No" Pepper said. "But I miss half the classes all the time and you can't?" he said. "I would if I was a genius…..like someone I know of" she said. Tony rolled his beautiful blue eyes and sat next to her. "I'll skip with you" he said. "Fine" Pepper said standing up. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Gonna go get some water" she said walking downstairs. Pepper walked over to the water fountain only to be grabbed and dragged into the bathroom. Suddenly she came back out like normal and walked up the stairs to the roof.

"Hey Pep" Tony said. "That was quick" he said. "Yes it was" she said. She sat right in front of him. "Aren't you going to take a nap?" he asked. "No I'm feeling much better now" she said. "Are you sure? Cause if you are then we can go to class" he said. "No….let's sit here and talk" she said. The bell rang and the classes started. "Alright then…" Tony said. "You remember when Obadiah Stane took your armor speculates?" she asked. "Yeah…." Tony asked not sure where this is going. "We wouldn't want that to happen again so why don't you keep them in the one place they wouldn't ever figure out where they are. "Which is…?" Tony asked.

"My father's laptop" she said. "Not a good idea cause what if he finds those" he said. "Besides nothing like that is ever happening again I upgraded my security on those specs, they're locked up good" Tony said. Pepper tried so many ways to persuade Tony to put the specs in her care but she failed on that round. After school the three walked to the armory, they spent the rest of the hours in there until the two boys decided to go home. "Come on Pep" Tony said. "Oh I'll be out soon" she said. "Alright" Tony said then the boys left. Pepper stuck her finger into the USB port. "You know Pepper was asking me to give her my iron man specs today?" Tony said. "But why?" Rhodey asked.

"Don't know….." Tony said. "That's not like her she doesn't really care for the specs just as long as it's not in the wrong hands" Rhodey said. "This is getting really weird I gotta talk to her" Tony said turning back. "Access denied" said the computer. "The boy wasn't kidding" she said. "Mr. Hammer we have a small problem" Pepper said through her comm. System, suddenly the door flew open and Tony walked in. "What are you doing!" he yelled. Pepper turned around ejecting her finger. "Alright this isn't Pepper at all who are you" Tony asked.

"I've been discovered" The fake Pepper said. "My name is Patricia X-159" she said. "I was built to steal your speculates" she said. "Where's the real Pepper" Tony asked. "With my master" she said. "Who's your master" Tony asked. "I am not authorized to say" she said. "If you hand over your speculates the girl will be released to you" she said. "No way" Tony said. "If you fail to bring me the specs the girl will suffer the consequence" she said. The robotic Pepper stuck her finger once again into the computer. "What are you doing?" Tony asked. She was broadcasting a signal from Hammer's tower. "Hello Stark" said the blonde Justin Hammer with his face covering the whole screen. "HAMMER!" Tony yelled with rage. "Shhh Patricia is sleeping" he said backing up and revealed Pepper on the floor knocked out.

"Once I get my hands on you I'm gonna!-"Tony was stopped by Hammer. "Hate words will cut her arms" Hammer said grabbing a knife. "Hammer drop the knife you're hurting an innocent girl here" Tony said calmly. "Correction I'm hurting her and you" he said. "You have two hours to give me those specs or else I'll be delivering Patricia's organs to you!" Hammer said then the screen went black. Fake Pepper ejected her finger. "What is your response?" she asked. Tony thought of a brilliant idea. "Have you ever wanted to be like a human?" Tony asked. "It would be nice but why are you asking" Fake Pepper asked. "Where's your access panel" Tony asked. "Why do you want to know" she asked. "What if I told you I can make you more human" he said. "I would like that a lot" she said. "My access panel is located here she said lifting her shirt revealing her stomach. Tony pushed the square and it popped open.

"Let's see here…." He said. Tony saw three red buttons. "What are these buttons for" he asked. "They shut me down" she said. "Interesting" he said. Tony pushed all three and the android shut down. Tony closed the door and pulled down her shirt. "Sorry but the real Pepper means a lot to me and I can't have you in the way" he said. Tony armored up and flew to Hammer's. He was escorted to Hammer. "So where's the stuff?" Hammer asked holding knife to Pepper's throat. "I have it where's your computer" he asked. Hammer pointed to it and Tony walked over. He put his finger right above the port and out came three little wires that connected to the port.

He had delivered the specs. "It's done" he said. "Great now get out with the girl and if you dare call the authorities on me I will destroy your fathers company!" Hammer said. "Whatever" Tony said picking up Pepper and leaving Hammer. "Tony?" Pepper said waking up. "You're alright don't worry" he said. "What happened?" she asked. "Let's just said I delivered something very nice to Hammer" he said smiling. "It's finally mine!" Hammer said. Hammer looked up the iron man file Tony had given him. It titled IRON MAN SPECS and Hammer opened it. He clicked the file and up came a dancing cat. "TONYYYYYSTARKKKK!" he yelled. Tony could hear is loud scream and he laughed.

"What did you do?" Pepper asked. "Heheh I'll explain later" he said and hugged Pepper close to his body as he flew.

**(One shots aren't really my thing but I just don't feel like making chapters XP hoped you enjoyed review please)**


End file.
